


饥饿

by Softydream



Category: LUCAS/TAEYONG - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softydream/pseuds/Softydream
Kudos: 17





	饥饿

容容怀孕五个月了。  
随着肚子的分量日益变重，在我的建议下容容开始在家里穿裙子，纯棉的白色波浪裙摆垂到小腿肚，露出略有点浮肿的双脚。晚上睡觉之前如果想要就会做爱。怀孕之后因为激素的关系容容更容易高潮，舔前面和后面都会流很多水，为了方便做爱有段时间甚至不穿内裤，裙子掀起来随时随地让我插进去，也不用润滑。但有一次容容做爱之后宫缩得有点厉害，还出了血，我就下了一个月不能做爱的禁止令。期间容容总是忍不住要我口交，如果我不答应，他就躲起来偷偷自慰。  
今天早上我还半梦半醒的时候感觉有人摸我，容容的手捋着我半勃起的鸡巴，在被窝里呜呜的叫。我睁开眼，感觉容容在被子下面蠕动，掀开一看容容也在给自己打飞机，肉穴已经湿透了，水流到床单上渍湿了一大片。看见我醒来略有点受惊地收回了放在我鸡巴上的手，怯怯抚弄自己的肉体。  
“想做爱吗容容？”  
“嗯…旭熙别生我的气。”  
容容怀孕前就是性欲有点强的人，怀孕之后不能尽情做爱一直忍耐很辛苦，再加上前段时间因为偷偷自慰被我发现而挨骂，累积的欲望一举爆发。我掰开容容的大腿，翘在下腹部的鸡巴沾满了湿滑的腺液，龟头胀红，看得出已经被抚慰了很久。“可是怎么摸都不能高潮…好难受。”容容的身体其实很敏感，被我爱抚的时候很快就能射出来。我扶着容容的腰让他骑在我鸡巴上，拨开肉穴两侧的部分，让前面的阴蒂戳在我已经硬起来的鸡巴上，阴唇便自然的吮吸起来。  
容容捧着肚子，朝前送了送屁股，下面像嘴唇一样含住我的龟头，阴蒂紧紧压着龟头摩擦时有格外湿润的触感。屋外下起了雨，房间的光线陡然黯淡下来，放大了容容因为性欲难忍发出的叫床声。“只是磨一下就这么舒服吗？”因为顾忌胎儿，容容的动作幅度非常小，“旭熙下面好烫…”肉穴两侧的阴唇沾着湿滑的淫水在我的阴茎上摩擦，我掀起裙容容的裙摆，滚圆的肚脐上方便是微微隆起的乳房，乳头也湿了。罪恶和自负交缠的感觉油然而生。孩子是我的，因为孩子而承受的苦也是我造成的，让怀着孕的身体变成如此淫靡享乐的模样更是我纵容的结果。  
“插进来吧旭熙…”容容蠕动屁股在我身上撒娇，“就一小会……”我照着容容的屁股打了一巴掌，长期形成的做爱习惯让容容对打屁股特别敏感，肉穴紧吮我的龟头，被肚子压在下面的阴茎朝我腹部射出一小股黏稠的精液，容容边喘息边吃力地说：“不要…别打屁股…上次不是约好了…”我的鸡巴像冲澡一样被越流越多的淫水浇得湿透，“和下面同时高潮你会受不了的。”我胡乱用手擦掉精液，搂着容容躺回床上，剥下长裙，把硬得可以捅穿容容屁股的鸡巴小心翼翼地顶进肉穴里。容容的肉穴长得非常小，第一次用肉穴做爱差点把我鸡巴夹软了。容容抱着肚子在我怀里哼哼，粉色的脚趾紧紧蜷缩着，像在害怕肉穴深处的快感会顺着趾尖溜走。肉穴入口处被龟头撑大，透出肉穴内侧诱人的粉色，空隙处还在不断向外溢出淫水，鸡巴先是挤进深处，然后缓缓抽出来，再挤进去，重复几次之后退回入口抽插起来。我的手托在容容睾丸后侧，随着我进入的动作，柔软的阴蒂触碰着我的指根，“容容喜欢我这样摸你…这样插在里面吗？”容容用嘴衔住我抚摸他脸颊的手指，直吞到我手指第二关节末尾，口腔和下面的肉穴紧咬住我侵入的部分，“靠近我。”容容对我耳语。  
我从后面抱住容容，腹部贴在他的后背上，抓住他乳房两侧亲他的嘴。乳晕很湿，我舔着他的口水问他怎么回事。容容低头看了一眼，“是初乳……”我望着容容随着我的动作而摇颤的腹部，肚子里小小的胎儿是对我的爱产生的饥饿，平时被包孕在微妙的母性中，做爱时便吞掉母性，诞生出凶暴而美丽的野兽。容容扭头看向我，野兽就蛰伏在那双湿润的眼中。  
这是没有怀孕的容容绝不会有的眼神。我抓紧他的乳房，疼痛引发了容容肉穴里轻微的挛缩，饥饿的野兽从我们相连的性器里贪婪地吮吸着爱，过剩的欲望融化成奶水从乳头上滴落。我抓揉乳房微微加快抽动鸡巴的频率，俯下身在容容左边乳头舔了舔，很淡的奶腥味。容容被我的动作刺激，肉穴一抽一抽抓着我的鸡巴，“旭熙帮我舔出来，还有很多…”我抱起容容的腿缠在我腰上，隆起的腹部紧贴着我的身体。我趴在容容身侧，用手向乳头的方向挤压，奶水起初渗出得并不通畅，只有稀薄的几滴，都被我舔进嘴里。每次流出奶水时肉穴就会不自觉地蠕动，紧紧包裹着我又硬又烫的鸡巴。  
容容过长的头发濡湿在布满汗水的脖颈，抬起的腋窝有种受孕的丰美，乳房周围的地方好像都受到了滋润似的。乳头上满出的奶水随着我抽插的动作被颠破，我俯下身用嘴唇追吻奶水的滚痕，从左乳头舔到右乳头，怎么也舔不完，奶水流得满胸口都是。  
“旭熙…你可以动快一点…”  
“宝宝会受伤啊。”  
容容有点伤心地垂着眼睛，淫叫声也低下去，手指在隆起的肚皮上拨弄。我意识到从容容怀孕以来很少在做爱的时候碰他的肚子了。以前总是要捧着又亲又舔的。肚子上的肉很敏感，摸一摸下面也跟着变湿。我抱起容容，让他正坐在我怀里，鸡巴紧紧地插在肉穴中。“容容想怎么舒服呀，是用这里还是这里？”我抓了抓容容开始变硬的鸡巴，然后手指伸进我们紧贴的皮肤之间，揉湿漉漉的阴蒂，“暂时忘记宝宝，只想容容。”肉穴就像是容容的两重身份间的一道裂口，因为激烈的性爱而熟热，渗出滚烫的欲望。“都要…”容容抱着我的肩膀，微张嘴唇，开始接吻时容容还能用舌头挑逗我的上颚，渐渐地开始难以呼吸，对性昏迷般的渴望疯狂压制求生的本能，整张脸都涨红了，却依然迎合我的吸吮，把我的舌头吞得更深，再深。呻吟是哭出来的，因为太爽了连占满眼白的黑色眼珠都开始上翻，每次孕期的做爱都让我感到后怕，可根本敌不过被容容诱发的性欲，沉溺在濒死的快乐中。  
容容咬着我的脖子被肏到了高潮，热乎乎的泪水啪嗒啪嗒落在我身上，我掰开容容的脑袋用手捂住他的嘴:“呼气，容容，快点呼气。”下身快被容容夹化了，鸡巴一直在往肉穴里射精，我顾不上爽，唯恐容容像上次做爱时候那样差点呼吸过度。容容边哭边捧着我的手使劲吐气，呼吸渐渐平稳下来。我长出一口气，想把手松开，容容抓着我的手指头不放，含着眼泪破涕为笑，舌头舔着我的手心。  
“下次不能再这样。”我有点生气地抽走手掌.  
“旭熙不爽吗？”  
“……爽，可是最近真的太宠着你，任你胡来了。”  
我知道我现在还没软的鸡巴一点说服力都没有。爽过之后浑身放松下来的容容满足地躺在床上，抱着肚子呼呼笑，然后因为自己的笑声也好笑又呼呼呼。我用舌头舔容容肚皮上流的汗，容容模糊不清的声音隔着高耸的腹部传了过来:“明明都被宠爱到怀孕了，还是好饿……”我抬起头，看见容容用漂亮的双眼睨视着我，怀孕的身体不过是助长美丽的养分，在黑暗中，野兽用甜蜜而低沉的声音发问:“该怎么办，旭熙？”


End file.
